


Captivity

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Dark fic, Handcuffs, Homophobia, M/M, Past Abuse, Potential triggering due to past child abuse, Sex, Sex toys used for violence(not in a good way either), Swearing, Violence, Whipping, beatings, chained., extreme BDSM used for violence and not sexual desire, extreme and aggressive abuse, extreme and aggressive violence, underage clubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Captivity square on my H/C Bingo card. AU Adam Lambert meets Tommy Joe Ratliff, takes him home and never wants him to leave. But he doesn’t own his kitty yet. Someone else has a claim and isn’t ready to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Author's Notes: I’ve never written BDSM before and this isn’t supposed to be a full on representation of the lifestyle. This fic is just inspired by the Dom/Sub relationship. Please read the warnings before reading the fic, because there are quite a few potential triggers for some people who can’t handle aggressive violence. Something I want to include is that the abuse is not sexually charge, it’s homophobic aggression. That is all, now enjoy…

Adam pov

 

Letting your ex set you up on a date is possibly one of the worst ideas anybody could ever have. Not that it was exactly his idea, Brad had been pouting that he was getting pissy without someone to let his Dom side completely loose on. It had been a point Brad had been making for weeks, but it wasn’t until a theater rehearsal ran long and Adam found himself yelling till one of his female leads almost cried that he conceded that Brad had a point. Adam wasn’t much of a shouter; he didn’t find it a good way to get through to people, projecting his voice firmness that worked better. He also wasn’t in the habit of making women cry and, well, the men he did make cry? Well they were normally asking for it if not outright begging for it.

 

The noticeable slip in his normally ironclad control had lead to him being sat at the bar of a sleek new S&M club were Brad was picking up shifts as a bar tender in-between acting jobs. Adam was waiting for his date, a man Brad had described with far more detail than necessary. Brad had always been a tease, but from what he’d said the friend of his sounded exactly like Adam’s type, at least physically. Adam was still trying to get over the fact that Brad had a really hot friend he hadn’t met or even heard of. His oh so lovely ex hadn’t really elaborated on where the boy had been hiding all this time.

 

Adam leant against the bar looking around the club. It wasn’t as tacky as some supposed sex clubs, but it wasn’t exactly glamorous either. There was a dance floor which was busy considering how most people took there hook ups to the play areas, but clearly some people still wanted to dance, some Doms wanted to watch there subs dance and there were subs out there trying to gain attention. Not one of the gyrating bodies on the floor grabbed his attention. There were a few scenes being acted out, some more public than others and varying in how extreme they were. The club didn’t hold anything that he hadn’t seen by now in his late twenties, so it was hard to find hope that he’d be meeting someone interesting here. A sub who could keep him balanced, his emotions in check, was a rare thing. He wasn’t fussy as Brad liked to call him, just particular. He knew what he liked and needed. Why should he compromise?

 

He caught sight of a blond head out of the corner of his eye and tracked the movement of his prey easily. Brad had painted quiet the picture of a little emo rocker with dyed blond hair falling into brown eyes. Adam let himself take in the whole picture. The tight compact little body looked almost fragile as he weaves between dancers keeping his shoulders stooped and his eyes practically on the floor. He was breathtaking. Adam could already tell with the sort of hot body and pretty face, that Adam was a total sucker for. The blonde’s demeanor screamed submissive and he meant screamed. The younger man’s preferences were about as clear as they could get as he headed towards the bar.

 

The cute little blonde reached the bar and kept his eyes ahead, not meeting the gaze of any of the Doms watching him. He leant against the bar, hands instantly snatching up a napkin that he began to fiddle with and shred. The boy was clearly nervous. Now that he was closer, Adam could appreciate his build even more, tiny ass in tight black skinny jeans, nice deep red wine colored shirt that suited his pale skin. Instead of clashing and making him look paler as it would have done with Adam, who had retained the complexion of his natural hair color unfortunately. He was wearing a little eyeliner and some Smokey dark eye shadow. His lips were lightly glossed with something that had flecks of glitter in it. Adam wanted to lick his lips clean, take him home, and see how those pink lips looked wrapped around his cock.

 

“Hay Brad,” The blonde called out as Brad appeared behind the bar in his work uniform, which consisted only of thick soled boots a tiny pair of shiny leather shorts and a collar with the clubs emblem on it. If he had still been Adam’s, Brad would not have been taking jobs were he worked dressed like that.

 

“Oh look, you found each other. That saves me time. Tommy Joe Ratliff, meet Adam Lambert. He’s been my friend for years and taught me everything I know about everything.” Brad chuckled, whipping the bar as an excuse to stand still and talk to them. Adam was grateful that, despite no longer being his sub, Brad didn’t try and embarrass him by pointing out he’d known exactly who was next to him at the bar. Brad might tease him some days, but he would never actively try and make Adam look like a fool.

 

“Hi, I’m Adam, like Brad said,” Adam smiled warmly. His most charming and winning smile. He held his hand out to the blonde.

 

“Hi.” Tommy just about glanced up at him threw his eyelashes, at him revealing a hint of their chocolate brown color. They were already trained on the floor again by the time he gave Adam the most timid handshake he had ever felt. The slender long fingered hand in his looked like it could break so easily, it also felt softer than most men’s hands and Adam knew that softness would feel incredible on his dick.

 

Tommy Joe was as skittish as a newborn kitten away from its mother as well as incredibly submissive. No one started out quiet that submissive, no matter how deep that their need to submit ran. So clearly Tommy had been trained by at least one other Dom, which meant this wasn’t some virgin experimenting with the lifestyle, but someone who had been living it. Adam wondered if all those nerves could just be about meeting someone new. He doubted anyone was naturally that shy. So maybe someone had taught Tommy fear, as well as how to submit. He would be having a private talk with Brad about that some day soon. If his ex had known, he should have told Adam so he was more prepared.

 

“Well, why don’t we grab a booth so we can talk in private,” Adam suggested, knowing it was best to start off with this shy little creature by talking if he wanted to get anywhere. Not dancing or testing out a scene like some Dom’s would with a prospective sub.

 

Tommy nodded but didn’t say anything. He shuffled his feet a little, so Adam took charge again. It was, after all, in his nature. He put a hand lightly on Tommy’s waist and guided him to the table. The small amount of contact allowed him to direct the other man to an empty both. He noticed Tommy had less trouble getting past the crowd with Adam’s help, but he didn’t straighten up any more than he had before. The slouch would have to go. It was something Adam would work on once he had Tommy, which he fully intended to, he’d intended as much ever since he saw Tommy. He wanted the other man as his sub and he wanted it long term. He just had to work at it.

 

They sat in the booth facing opposite of each other, but Tommy seemed far too interested in staring at what must be the fascinating grain of the wooden table top, instead of at Adam. He wasn’t even peeking through his hair a little now. Adam waited to address it till after Brad came over with a tray and handed over two cokes. Adam liked to have a clear head when he was in his role as Dom and when he was looking for a sub. He also preferred his sub’s to be sober as well, so he knew that they understood what they were agreeing to.

 

“Are you disappointed in some way, Tommy Joe? Not quite what you imagined when Brad described me?” Adam asked, arching an eyebrow, for who’s benefit other than his own, he didn’t know. His companion certainly didn’t see it, what with the way he was staring at the table as if it held the secrets to the meaning of life.

 

“What? I, ah, don’t follow,” Tommy said softly. He sounded so hesitant, like maybe he wasn’t used to talking much, and a little like maybe he was worried how Adam would react to him not knowing what he’d meant by his statement.

 

“Well, you won’t look at me, so I can only assume I’m not what you were looking for. I’m hot, but Brad probably exaggerated. I won’t be offended if you bail,” Adam said, but he doubted his looks were an issue. Not because he was vain, he was confident in his looks these days, after years of using them to his advantage. The reason why he doubted his looks were what had Tommy looking away had been the fact that the blonde hadn’t even looked at him long enough, that Adam had noticed, to see him much. Not to mention, he’d avoided eye contact with everyone since Adam had seen him in the club.

 

“No… I… you shouldn’t think that. I mean, you’re beautiful, the most breath taking person I’ve ever seen. How could Brad exaggerate beyond that?” Tommy asked, giving him a shy, but promising lance. Adam was a little stunned; he got hit on his fair share of times. Normally, sexy and hot were the top descriptions men used with him. Tommy’s compliments were told with less confidence, but Adam believed he meant his words, whereas, he didn’t always believe the confidently spoken words about how hot he was, were heartfelt or said for any other reason than getting in his pants.

 

“Then look at me, Tommy. Look me in the eyes. Watch me as I talk. Hell, enjoy the view I know I am,” Adam smiled, resisting the urge to reach out and brush back Tommy’s long fringe.

 

“You’re enjoying the view? You ah like looking at me? You’re not disappointed that Brad set you up with a scrawny short ass?” Tommy asked and it was the most words Adam had heard him say in one go, so he figured he was making progress.

 

“One, Brad said you know he’s my ex, so you know I don’t need my men tall. You’re not scrawny, you are small, which I like, but still toned which is even better. So, no, not at all disappointed, more presently surprised,” Adam said honestly. Lying to the person you wanted to sub for you went against his way of dong things. He refused to start off, what needed to be a trust based relationship, on lies.

 

“Oh, Good,” Tommy mumbled, head dipping and his cheeks blushing a scarlet color that was noticeable even in the dark interior of the club.

 

“Well, aren’t you just adorable?” Adam chuckled. Deciding to be bold, he reached out and softly cupped Tommy’s chin, using the lightest of pressure to bring the blonde’s gaze up to meet his. He kept his hand where it was as he got a good look into the saddest pair of brown eye’s he had ever seen. He took it as another good sign that Tommy let him touch him, and didn’t seem to mind the affectionate touch too much.

 

“Is that a good thing? I mean, Brad says you’re a nice guy. I believed him when he said it, and so far you’ve not done anything to make me doubt it, but do Dom’s want adorable?” Tommy asked. It seemed a gentle touch, honesty, and some eye contact did wonders for Tommy’s communication skills. It was something Adam would have to keep in mind if he convinced Tommy to be his sub.

 

“I like it. We all have our own tastes. Personally, I like a sub with some personality, a person I can stand outside of the bedroom. I like to dominate my partner, but I like to date. I’m looking for someone to share my life with, not some twink to ‘yes sir’, ‘no sir’ me till I get bored of it,” Adam said bluntly, rubbing soft circles into the skin of Tommy’s cheek with his thumb.

 

“So, you want a boyfriend, but to just be dominant and stuff? Not just some full time ‘master/slave’ thing?” Tommy asked and Adam could see the man swallow the lump in his throat. Someone had not treated this boy right.

 

“I want a relationship. I want to date. I want to look after someone I care about. I want sex with someone who’s willing to try all my kinks. I don’t want a hook up, a one night stand, or a slave,” Adam said firmly.

 

“Do you want me? To try and be with me, be my boyfriend, and my Dom?” Tommy asked, his eyes shutting briefly, as if he was afraid of the answer, but quickly reopening when Adam brushed his thumb along Tommy’s cheekbone.

 

“Yes. From everything I’ve seen and heard, I want to try, but we need to talk a lot more. Get to know each other. Likes, dislikes, boundaries, and your safeword,” Adam said, keeping up the gentle touches.

 

“Okay,” Tommy nodded.

 

Adam let go of Tommy’s face in favor of grabbing the man’s pale hand in his. He made it clear they were starting by talking about themselves. Not sex, not their lives as a sub and Dom, but there day to day lives, basically the twenty questions from a normal first date, but answered with brutal honesty and without the normal small talk in between. Tommy was as interesting as Brad had promised. He had different taste to Adam in books and movies, but there were a lot of over laps in their tastes and no clashes that he would consider deal breakers. Tommy was a sweet guy. He cared about other people more than himself. He was working two jobs, one in a call center, and the other was a music gig, playing bass guitar for some band in a bar. His eyes lit up his passion for that job as clear as the loathing coating his tongue had been when he’d spoken of his other job.

 

Adam shared himself right back, talk of acting school, directing jokes about how he liked the control of being the director, he was delighted when that surprised a laugh out of Tommy. He had a nice laugh. It didn’t get on Adam’s nerves like some people’s laughs did. Normally fake laughs were the ones that set his teeth on edge, but so far, Tommy didn’t seem to have a fake bone in his body. He was an open book, his eyes and face giving away every flicker of emotion. He didn’t seem to want to hide from Adam, which made him smile goofyily. Some big bad Dom he was, all gaga like a school girl on his first date.

 

It pissed him off when he noticed Tommy seemed shocked by his own laughter as if the sound were foreign and unfamiliar to him. He made sure to keep his anger to himself though. He was being open and honest with Tommy, but he didn’t want to scare the younger man and he worried that Tommy would see anger and bolt as twitchy as he was at times without realizing the anger wasn’t directed at him.

 

They had been talking for hours when the club began emptying out, people hooking up for the night. He asked Tommy to come home with him on impulse, but made it clear he just wanted to discuss the Dom and some nature of there oddly started relationship. Adam was aware that this was not how your average couple decided to date, but he’d never been a fan of average. He wanted a man in his life who he could grow to love and spend the rest of his life with that person, but he wanted them to excepted his sexual tastes and need to dominate. He knew dating a sub would guarantee the sex he craved, but some people didn’t want to be dominated by a partner in day to day life. Adam didn’t want complete control day to day like he needed in the bedroom, but he knew his possessive and dominate nature would be a part of all aspects of his relationship’s, as he couldn’t stop them from bleeding over and he didn’t really want to. He promised that if they tested any scenes or kinks that night, it wouldn’t go that far, and he made it clear that Tommy could share his bed or sleep in the guest bedroom when they were done, as it would be too late to travel home. Adam hoped Tommy’s agreement meant that he trusted Adam, at least a little, not to use him or push him.

 

Adam waved goodbye to Brad before they left, winking at his friend to let him know it was going well. He though he saw Brad looking a little concerned, but then the other man was grinning and turning away, so Adam dismissed it, slipping his arm around Tommy’s waist as he lead him out of the club to get a taxi back to his apartment. They rode the elevator in almost complete silence, but Tommy let him hold on to his hand, which was another victory as far as Adam was concerned.

 

Once in his apartment, Adam gave a small tour then left Tommy on the sofa while he got them drinks. It was clear to Adam when he saw how uneasy it made the blonde, that he was not used to being served especially by someone who was in place to become his Dom. Adam tried to put Tommy at ease, sitting next to him, his thigh pressed close to Tommy’s much thinner one, and his arm casually around the other man’s shoulders. Once again, the blonde responded beautifully to the affection he, melting against Adam’s body and sipping the drink that he’d eyed at mistrustfully when he had first been handed the glass, as if there might be something wrong with it. Some sort of trick or trap.

 

“Pick a safeword, Tommy Joe. Something you wouldn’t ever say without meaning to,” Adam requested.

 

“Lisa, it’s, uh, my big sister’s name. Not something I’d throw out during a scene,” Tommy said quietly after staring at his glass in quiet contemplation for a while.

 

“Okay, that works. I’ll remember that, if she’s ever around though, not that I’d do anything kinky if we happened to visit your sister.” Adam smiled. He was falling hard and fast for Tommy. He already saw himself having a good future with this man if he laid the ground work right and didn’t fuck up.

 

“She won’t be. We don’t talk. She doesn’t approve of my lifestyle,” Tommy sighed, setting his drink down on a coaster, he was so careful with all of Adam’s things. Considerate was one thing, but Tommy went levels beyond that, like maybe total perfection had been the only way to avoid punishment in his past. He kept looking at Adam like he expected to be reprimanded for every word and action. He seemed to be trusting Adam more, but far from completely. For Tommy to fully submit to him, to do things like reach subspace, he would need to learn to trust Adam completely, with every fiber of his being, because Adam was not like whichever old Dom or boyfriend had trained Tommy to be this way.

 

“The BDSM, the fact you’re a submissive or the fact that you’re gay?” Adam asked, silently cursing a woman he hadn’t even met. Family was very important to Adam. He couldn’t imagine them not being in his life, let alone over something like his sex life. No wonder Lisa was a safeword. Tommy would never forget and never say accidentally.

 

“All of it. She thinks its all some dirty sordid excuse not to commit and to fuck around,” Tommy said, sounding almost angry for the first time that night.

 

“Well, it’ll show her how wrong she is if this works out to be even half as great as I think it will be,” Adam said, brushing a finger over Tommy’s slightly fuller lower lip. It had pouted out a little where he had bitten it out of nerves.

 

“Thank you,” Tommy said, and before Adam could really process it, he had been given the sweetest, softest kiss he had ever received off a man. Tommy drew back blushing. Adam rubbed his own lips this time, but harder as he shiver at the ghostly feeling of Tommy’s lips still against his. They definitely had physical chemistry.

 

“We need to talk about sex,” Adam blurted, instantly regretting his wording.

 

“Smooth, Lambert,” Tommy laughed, and all of a sudden that regret went right back were it had come from.

 

“You know what I mean. Stuff like how I pretty much always top. Is that okay?” Adam asked, starting off easy. If Tommy had always been involved with the submissive world, it was doubtful he’d view himself as a top.

 

“That’s okay,” Tommy nodded quickly, his face looking flushed once again.

 

“I’m not much of a masochist. I won’t want to hurt you. I like it rough, but not violent. I use toys, a lot of them. We can go through them later and you can yes and no what your willing to try or use again. If I have to punish you, I’ll spank you. It’ll be with my hand. I don’t do paddles or whips,” Adam said firmly, and was surprised to feel his new boyfriend/submissive melt even further into his side. Adam encouraged it, shifting until Tommy ended up resting his head on Adam’s chest while Tommy cuddled under his shoulder.

 

Adam kept talking, listing toys, kinks positions, everything he could think of, to telling Tommy what they definitely wouldn’t be doing. Then he talked about what he liked, what Tommy would be okay with. Tommy didn’t say no to many things Adam liked or wanted to try. He seemed opened minded, if a little afraid, especially of anything that required Tommy be completely vulnerable. He loved the feel of Tommy under his arm as they talked, he fit there perfectly.

 

He stopped talking when Tommy yawned, settling for petting the other man’s hair instead. He was probably the cutest thing Adam had ever seen, and if they could get past whatever issues Tommy clearly had, he had a feeling that this relationship could really work. He knew what he wanted was different, a lot of Dom’s had told him he should want to control his subs more, but he wasn’t like that. He liked men to submit to him, especially in the bedroom. He didn’t want to control every aspect of his lover’s life though.

 

“Stay the night with me,” Adam suggested when Tommy’s head began dipping.

“I don’t…..I haven’t stayed the night with someone in a while,” Tommy said softly, but he didn’t pull away.

 

“Offer still stands; you can sleep alone if you want. Its late, you need to sleep. No matter what happens, I won’t be trying anything tonight. I’d like to hold you though.” Adam was falling hard and fast, it should have scared him, but instead, he felt excited.

 

“Alright. I want to stay with you… it’s just… if we’re gonna try dating, I figure we should actually go on a date before I start letting you tie me up,” Tommy smiled softly. He looked hopeful almost, it was as if he’d never been offered more than sex.

 

“Yeah, I’m going to treat you right before I have you begging in my bed, Tommy. I really want this to work and I think it could with you. I always want you to tell me if you’re not ready or comfortable with something. That way I won’t mess things up.” Adam stood up, taking Tommy’s hand to pull the slight man to his feet.

 

They walked to his bedroom hand in hand, and even though Adam knew they were just going to go sleep, he felt his heart rate pick up with both nerves and excitement. He couldn’t wait to get Tommy in his arms, to sleep curled around the smaller body. It would be nice to not wake up alone for once. He couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t woken up to an empty bed. He wasn’t suited for the single life, casual sex, he wanted to be with someone, needed a real connection. Not the fleeting connection brought along with a one-night stand. He often felt guilty or used after a one night-stand and even when the sex was good, he never found any satisfaction in what was generally an empty encounter.

 

He went to a dresser and pulled out his usual sleep pants. He grabbed the smallest pair he owned for Tommy, hoping the clothing would put Tommy at ease. Jumping into bed naked or leaving Tommy to do the same would send the wrong message about his expectations.

 

“Here, you can change in the bathroom if you want,” Adam offers even though he really wants to see Tommy naked, even if they aren’t having sex tonight. It might be best if he didn’t have the temptation of a naked Tommy in his room, the man being in his room was temptation enough without adding to it.

 

“Thanks.” Tommy takes the cloths and disappears through the door. Adam tells himself it’s for the best, he’s not controlled by his dick or anything, but no need to test that theory tonight.

 

He changes quickly and removes the makeup he’d been wearing, he loves the stuff, but it can be hell on his skin if he leaves it on over night. He knows he needs to relax a little before Tommy gets back or he’ll stress the other man out. He’s seen tonight already that Tommy seems to respond to every subtle change in his mood and behavior. He isn’t sure yet if Tommy does it on purpose or if he’s even consciously aware of doing it. Adam isn’t sure why, but it bothers him a little that Tommy reacts the way he does, he has seen abuse victims change the way they were acting depending on the mood of the people around them. A trick learnt to keep an abuser calm when possible. Adam really hopes Tommy didn’t learn it that way, as a necessity to protect himself. But it seems likely, all evening he had seen signs that somebody has hurt Tommy in the past.

 

Adam was already in bed by the time Tommy came back and it allowed him to watch the other man. Toned bare chest, tattoo’s, slim hips. All things that had once been hidden by his cloths, but now Adam got to look. He liked what he saw, was considering sending Brad flowers, when he saw him. Tommy tried to hide it, but as he got into bed beside Adam, his back was on show for a few seconds. His back that wasn’t as pale and flawless as the rest of him, Oh, it was still pale, but paler marks crisscrossed his whole back.

 

“Tommy, you don’t need to hide your back from me,” Adam said firmly.

 

“It’s ugly,” Tommy muttered, retreating back behind his hair again. If it wasn’t so cute, Adam would be tempted to cut it.

 

“Nothing about you is ugly,” Adam said, putting his arm around Tommy and pulling the smaller man against his body.

 

“You really don’t mind the scars?” Tommy asked, melting into his arms. He loved the way the other man did that, just cuddled in, he wasn’t stiff, and he was a great at cuddling. Adam was a bit of a sucker for a nice hug.

 

“No, I hate that you’ve been hurt though. Maybe we can talk about it sometime?” Adam asked, tipping the blonde’s face up towards his, so that the other man couldn’t hide those pretty brown eyes.

 

“Okay… yeah, just not tonight please? It’s been such a good night, I don’t want anything to spoil it,” Tommy said softly.

 

“Sure, it can wait.” Adam couldn’t resist pressing a soft kiss to those full pink lips, but he kept it chaste. When he pulled back a little, he couldn’t help licking the taste of Tommy from his lips. Brown eyes tracked the movement and he almost chuckled, Tommy was going to be fun to play with, he could tell.

 

It had been a long time since he had shared his bed. He’d though maybe the feeling of another body in bed with him might feel strange after all this time. It wasn’t at all strange and it was far from difficult to sleep with Tommy in his arms. If anything, Adam found himself falling to sleep twice as fast as he normally did.

 

He woke up alone. He spent a good five minuets swearing at the ceiling and cursing Brad before he turned his head to the side and saw the note resting there. Feeling like a fool for all the dramatics, Adam was glade nobody had been there to see it. He picked up the piece of paper, ripped off of the pad he kept by the phone, he recognized it by the hint of blue in the paper. He just hoped this wasn’t some sort of Dear Jon break up letter.

 

Adam,  
I’m really sorry and I hope you’ll give me the chance to make up leaving like this to you. I got a txt from my landlord saying the pipes in my place were leaking, and if I didn’t get over there right now, there would be hell to pay. I would have woken you, but it’s seriously frigging early and I didn’t want to piss you off. Last night was amazing. I really want to do it again, I want to do all the things we talked about as well, but yeah, sleeping in your arms was ridiculously awesome. I don’t know how long it’ll take to sort out the pipes at my place with it being Saturday as well, but please call me? I want to meet up again, today if we can. So, if you’re pissed and want to end it, txt me, let me know. But I really hope your not, and that you call me, so we can go on a date.  
Xoxo  
Tommy Joe <3

 

His cell number was scribbled at the bottom. Adam smiled. He was a little worried about how insecure Tommy was, but they could work on that, Tommy wasn’t running from him, so they had all the time in the world. Adam copied the number into his cell and saved Tommy into his contacts, then he dialed, not caring if he seemed eager, he was fucking eager.

 

He listened to the phone ring disappointed that Tommy hadn’t picked up straight away, which was stupid, he was dealing with a disaster at home, there was no telling what damage burst pipes could have done, not only to Tommy’s apartment, but any beneath it. He frowned when he got Tommy’s voicemail, he sounded withdrawn, quiet almost like a robot. Nothing like the sweet, interesting guy Adam knew him to be. He left a quick message and then left bed to shower.

 

He checked his phone the second he was out of the shower, no miss calls, no txt’s, Tommy hadn’t gotten back to him yet. Adam stalked to the kitchen, holding his phone so tightly. He was worried it might break. He tried to make breakfast, but he was getting pissy. Was it really too much to ask that Tommy phone him back? He was worried. It was so going to be a rule that Tommy always call him back, that for however long Adam was made to wait the blond would get spanked.

 

He finished his dishes and dumped them in the sink. Cell in his hand, he didn’t even really think before calling Tommy again. It went to voicemail again, so he left another message. He texted Brad, asking for Tommy’s address, his ex wouldn’t give it without and explanation. So Adam called Brad, explained and was soon dressed and on his way to Tommy’s place. He was worried that something might have gone wrong, scared that once he’d been alone, Tommy had changed his mind. If he was getting dumped, he would like to know sooner rather than later. He was already so gone on Tommy that even losing him now would hurt like hell, so he needed to know were he stood with the other man.

 

Tommy’s building wasn’t in the best part of town and the buzzer to get in was broken. Adam just walked right in and headed up to the third floor. He froze when he found the right door. It was cracked open. Tommy had to be home if his door was open, did that mean he had been ignored? Adam took a deep breath and pushed the gap a little wider.

 

“Hey Tommy? It’s Adam. I was worried when you didn’t call me back. So, I got your address off of Brad. I hope that’s okay,” Adam yelled threw the gap, before moving into the door way, his mind taunting him with images of Tommy in his room with another man, that or sat there, regret clear on his face.

 

There was no reply and when Adam stepped over the threshold, he couldn’t see Tommy. He couldn’t see any water damage in this room either, but there was a lamp on the floor, glass from the bulb spread around it. Tommy would have cleaned a mess like that as soon as it had happened, Adam knew from talking to him that the other man hated mess.

 

“Tommy?” Adam called out, walking over to the lamp. Resting by the glass was an address book. Adam picked it up. It had been left open on the front page where Tommy had scribbled his own information, email, work numbers, anything and everything important. Adam set the book down, desperately hoping Tommy would be in the other room, for some reason unable to hear him, headphones, nothing bad.

 

Dread filled him as he checked the other rooms in the apartment. The kitchen and bathroom were both empty. He opened the last possible door and walked into Tommy’s bedroom. It was empty, but that wasn’t what made his stomach twist into knots. There had clearly been some kind of struggle. Clothing littered the room, furniture was broken and over turned. The worst thing was the small smear of blood against the mirror right were it had cracked into a spider web pattern.

 

Panicking, Adam called Tommy’s cell. He heard a muffled ringing and found the phone buried under a torn shirt. He ended the call, staring at the phones he held in either hand. He didn’t know what to do. If he called the police, Tommy had only been missing a few hours tops. There was no way they would come out to look at his apartment. Adam couldn’t wait twenty-four hours to do something though, he had to do something. The idea that something had happened to Tommy was tearing at his insides. His eyes kept being drawn back to the blood smear.

 

Eventually, he decided to call Brad. The other man had been the one to set him up with Tommy, so maybe he knew more of his history. He might know someone Adam could call and ask for help, family, maybe a friend or even an ex Dom.

 

“Adam, did you get lost on the way to Tommy’s?” Brad asked the moment he answered.

 

“No, I’m here but Tommy isn’t. The door was open so I went in. There isn’t any pipe damage or water. I should ask the landlord about it. Anyway, I came in and the place is weird. There was a broken lap in the living room. His bedroom, it’s trashed and there was some blood on the mirror,” Adam burbled.

 

“Okay, calm down. Yes, go talk to the landlord, ask if he texted Tommy about the pipes. Then, call me back,” Brad said firmly, Brad was hardly ever firm with people especially not Adam, so he knew the other man was worried.

 

Adam hung up and tracked down the landlord. He was a tall, thin, middle aged man. He was wearing worn paint splattered clothing and he didn’t seem to mind Adam banging on his door early on a Saturday morning.

 

“Hi, I’m friends with Tommy Joe Ratliff. He lives here, he got a text from you this morning? His place is trashed, his doors open,” Adam said hurriedly.

 

“Tommy? Nice kid, but I didn’t txt him,” The landlord frowned.

 

“Did you hear anything? Has anyone complained about noise, it looks like there was a fight in his place.” Adam had been worried before, but now he was sure that the landlord had not been the one to text Tommy. He was a little terrified.

 

“Someone complained about a little banging and a bit of shouting. It stopped while they were on the phone with me, so I didn’t go up.” The man shrugged.

 

Adam walked away without another word. He was dialing Brad even as he walked out of the building.

 

“It wasn’t the landlord, Brad. I checked Tommy’s phone when I was in his place, he got a text, saying what he said it did, but it wasn’t the landlord. Why would someone lure him here?” Adam asked, feeling like he might throw up.

 

“Shit, come meet me at mine. I have an idea, I’m probably wrong, but just get here. We need to talk. To try and do something.” Brad sounded a little scared.

 

Adam got a taxi across town and paid the guy double to floor it. He’d never got to Brad’s place this quickly, not even when they had been dating and he had been desperate to see the other man between there busy and generally clashing work schedules. He all but threw his money at the taxi driver and jumped out. He was buzzed in quickly enough by Brad that Adam knew his ex had probably been waiting for him to let him in. He ran up the stairs and Brad was waiting in the open doorway.

 

“Come in.” Brad walked in to his apartment and sat down on the sofa. Adam followed him in and did the same.

 

“Tell me exactly what you saw at Tommy’s,” Brad requested.

 

Adam went threw every little detail that he could remember, Brad looked as troubled by it as he was. He ran his hands threw his hair, clearly frustrated, he was pale as well. It worried Adam. When it had just been him panicking, it hadn’t seemed like as big a deal, but seeing someone else worried made it not feel like he was being foolish to worry.

 

“Does Tommy have a violent ex? I saw scars on his back last night. It looked like someone had whipped him and badly. I’ve been apart of whipping scenes before. A sexually related whipping or a punishment should never lead to scars,” Adam said, biting his lip hard. He’d been worried about abuses almost from the beginning with Tommy. He was clearly scared, skittish and keeping something back. The scars had been a real tip off, but Adam hadn’t expected something like this to happen. He had thought it would be something they needed to work through before Tommy could truly summit, but that was all.

 

“No. He’s not had the best luck with men, but none of them were really violent. You’re right about the scars not just being from a scene. Tommy’s family found out he was into BDSM, S&M, they were never really okay with him being gay and it got worse after that. His father beat him, tied him down and whipped him,” Brad said, skin pale and eyes wide. It was clear how horrified Brad was and Adam didn’t blame him. He’d been around plenty of people with homophobic family’s, knew people who’d been kicked out. But beaten, whipped till it scarred? That was beyond anything Adam had heard of happening.

 

“Do his family live close by? Do you have the address?” Adam asked.

 

“Yes I do, but what are you going to do? Go ask if they lured Tommy to his place to beat him up?” Brad shook his head.

 

“I’m going to go there and I won’t leave until I’m sure Tommy isn’t there. While I’m gone, can you call around hospitals, look for him. Call his friends as well, in case he’s hurt somewhere and hiding out. Now, give me the address,” Adam said firmly, standing up.

 

“Okay, I’ve got it written down, but please be careful. Tommy’s dad is some hotshot lawyer. Filthy rich and completely crooked. He got away with putting Tommy in the hospital, I was never told the whole story, but I think he kept Tommy locked up and only took him to the hospital after he almost killed him,” Brad said, standing as well, searching for the address.

 

Adam took the slip of paper when it was handed to him and pulled Brad into a hug. He wanted to be able to hug Tommy, but took comfort in holding his ex.

 

“I’ll be careful, I promise. Call me if you hear from him or if someone finds him,” Adam said quietly against Brad’s ear, casual intimacy was something that had never left their relationship.

 

“Really careful, he hurt Tommy badly and he hates gay men, he’s dangerous. I want Tommy safe, but I don’t want you hurt either,” Brad said, pulling back to give him a peck on the cheek before he shooed him away.

 

Adam found himself in a taxi for the third time that day, more panicked during this journey than he had been on the way to Tommy’s place or on the way to Brad’s. He was so afraid that Tommy might be hurt. Somehow knowing that a family member had been the one to abuse Tommy made it seem worse. It was an awful, terrible thing when a Dom abused their power and hurt a sub. But a father was supposed to love his child no matter what, the way Adam’s dad did. He was not meant to beat his child.

 

The Ratliff’s place was huge, Brad had said the family had money, but he still hadn’t expected what was basically a mansion. As he got out of the taxi, Adam’s stomach twisted, this place was isolated, nobody would hear fighting, raised voices or violence. Mr. Ratliff could have been beating his son for years and no one would have ever heard or reported it. Adam doubted someone had gone from being a loving father to beating their child until there back ended up a mass of scars. The whipping couldn’t have been the first incidence of violence.

 

He knew ringing the doorbell and just demanding answers wouldn’t work. He needed a plan. So Adam decided to try and use his years of acting to fake out the family and get in the house. He pressed the intercom button by the gate. Waiting till he heard a voice to start putting his plan into action.

 

“State your business,” A cold voice said, the tone not losing even a little of its harshness over the cracking of the speaker.

 

“I need to talk to Mr. Ratliff about his son. It’s very important,” Adam said, making sure he let the panic in his voice show.

 

There was silence for a few moments before the intercom crackled to life again. Adam held his breath waiting for what might be said.

 

“Mr. Ratliff would like to know your connection to his son and the nature of what ever you want to talk about,” The voice asked.

 

“I dated Tommy, but he took off. I went to his apartment, but he’s not there, so I tried here. I really need to talk to Tommy. I got some results from the clinic that he really needs to know about. I wanted to tell him in person, but he won’t answer my calls. Please, don’t make me do this over an intercom,” Adam begged. He was banking on Mr. Ratliff not wanting his staff to know about his son’s sex life. Most people tended to get twitchy when they heard things like results and clinic.

 

“I’ll open the gates. Come up to the house,” The voice ordered.

 

Adam heard a buzzing sound and when he pushed against the gate, it swung open. He started walking up the drive, hoping that his plan would continue to work once he was inside the house. A maid met him at the front door and led him to a study. He was asked to take a seat. It took everything in Adam to just calmly sit down on the opposite side of a desk to a man he knew had whipped Tommy.

 

“You dated my son?” The sneer was clear on Mr., Ratliff face. He didn’t even try to hide his distaste.

 

“Yes, we met at a club.” Adam thought maybe if this imposing man got angry, he would blurt something out related to what had happened with Tommy, some sign or lead.

 

“Yes, I’m aware of my son’s taste in clubs. Although, I will admit you’re not quiet what I had in mind when I discovered my son’s preferences. You’re tall, but the eyeliner and the cloths don’t really scream dominating to me.” He sounded sickened by the very idea of Tommy being involved in BDSM and it was clear he didn’t see Adam as a manly man. This narrow minded bigot didn’t have a clue about being a Dom though.

 

“Well, I certainly managed to make Tommy scream. So, I don’t get why he’s disappeared. I thought I’d check with his family before I called around friends. He mentioned were you lived once, so I came here. He doesn’t talk about you much, but then you don’t really talk about family in the bedroom. Anyway, have you seen him?” Adam asked, carefully not showing anger over what had been said to him while still trying to bait the other man.

 

“No, but I’m sure I’ll see him before you do so you can just tell me whatever is so important,” Mr. Ratliff said through clenched teeth.

 

“Well okay, normally I wouldn’t leave a message like this. I wanted to tell him, but he needs to know as soon as possible so he can get tested,” Adam trailed off, hoping his acting was good enough to fool Tommy’s father.

 

“I have AID’s. We didn’t always use condoms, so Tommy needs to get check out.” Adam lied. He hated using such a serious illness to try and get information, but he figured it was something he could have as a boyfriend and need to tell him about urgently enough to use a third party. He would also bet money that is would piss a homophobe like Mr. Ratliff off more than any STI could have.

 

“I’ll make sure to tell him, now get out of my house. I feel no need to sit and chat with the man who may have given my son AID’s.” Mr. Ratliff said coldly.

 

“Hey, even if he has it, he could have given it to me. I’m pretty careful. It’s not like he was a virgin when I got to him. He’s pretty slutty really, he let me fuck him the first night we met. This could be his fault,” Adam said angrily, mentally begging Tommy for forgiveness for his lies and cruel words.

 

“Get out!” Mr. Ratliff ordered.

 

Knowing he needed more time, more anything, Adam stood quickly and then pretended to sway on his feet.

 

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Adam moaned.

 

“For Christ sake, I’ll show you to a bathroom. I do not want you vomiting in my house. I want you gone as quickly as possible.” Mr. Ratliff stood up behind his desk.

 

As he was lead to a bathroom Adam kept his eyes open for any sign’s that Tommy had been in the house recently. The only thing he noticed that was in the Nemours pictures displayed, Tommy didn’t appear in one. Like someone had removed him from the family in every possible way.

 

Adam stood in the bathroom trying to think of something he could do, he had failed to get Mr. Ratliff to say anything incriminating, if the pig of a man was even involved in Tommy disappearing at all. He felt his phone vibrate and went to answer, but before he could, the tone began to play and he frowned. His ringtone was some cheerful pop song Brad had put on there. His tone was not some heavy metal thing……Tommy’s was.

 

Adam was trying to switch off Tommy’s phone, when the door swung open and Mr. Ratliff stormed in grabbing the phone from his hand.

 

“This is Tommy’s. He played that damn song constantly. What is going on?” Mr. Ratliff snarled, shaking the phone in his face.

 

Apparently Adam didn’t come up with an answer quick enough, because before he could move or even speak, Mr. Ratliff had pulled a small baton like weapon from his suit jacket, raised it and swung it with so much force that Adam saw stars. They were the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

 

For a moment, when he woke up, he thought he was hungover. His head was throbbing, there was an ache behind his eyes, and his mouth was sandpaper dry. But then the pain in his head started to build, he’d never been hungover enough to feel this sort of pain, not even after sharing a bottle of tequila with Brad one time, on an empty stomach. As he forced his eyes open, he remembered what had happened. His heart rate picked up as he began to panic. He opened heavy eyelids at the same time as he tried to move. He noticed the sparsely decorated room before he picked up on the fact that he couldn’t really move.

 

He was standing up, but he wasn’t supporting his own weight. His hands were cuffed together above his head and his legs cuffed separately, his legs spread. The cuffs were attached to something that looked a little like a home made St Andrews cross, but no leather and it didn’t seem designed for sex. It was care wood and metal. He quickly realized Tommy’s father was holding him captive. He wondered briefly why the man hadn’t killed him, hoped it meant Mr. Ratliff wouldn’t go that far.

 

He tried to look around despite his movement being limited. From what he could see, he was probably underground, no windows. There was a pool table and a huge T.V. The room was clearly some sort of den, probably Mr. Ratliff’s. Maybe only his, he wouldn’t hang Adam up somewhere public after all. He looked to his right and saw another cross like the one he was chained to it was positioned slightly different, leant back instead of straight up so that when chained to it, a person would be lying back. There was a person chained to it now, Tommy. Adam felt a rush of relief hit him despite the situation, Tommy was alive.

 

“Tommy,” Adam called out, turning as much to the right as he could. He could make out most of Tommy’s body, but the blond was facing the other way so he couldn’t see his face at all.

 

“Adam? Shit… I’m so sorry. How did you even find me?” Tommy said, turning to face him. Almost the whole right side of Tommy’s face was one mass of purple bruising. There were livid red scratches amongst the bruising and his lip was split. He remembered the blood on the mirror, could picture Tommy’s face being smashed into it and his blood boiled.

 

“I realized something was up after I went to check on you. I got your family’s address from Brad. He told me your dad hurt you. I was afraid he’d hurt you again. Some rescuer I make, huh?” Adam shook his head, he had found Tommy, but it hadn’t done him much good, now they were both being held captive.

 

“Damn it, I told Brad less than half the story. He knows my dad hates gay men and that he beat me, that it was my dad who messed up my back, but that’s not all that happened,” Tommy groaned.

 

“I… uh… guessed your back wasn’t the first or only time,” Adam sighed, he hated that Tommy had been hurt, was still being hurt by his father.

 

“You came to try and save me, so don’t put that down. No one’s ever tried to help me like that before. Not even my mother or my sister. I’ve known you a night and you come rushing to the rescue? Don’t you dare try and make less of that. No one’s ever given a shit that he hurt me till you,” Tommy said firmly.

 

“Okay, I’m a hero, even if I got knocked out by a lawyer carrying a baton and chained up in the married rich guy’s version of a bachelor pad,” Adam sighed.

 

“He hit you with the baton? I hate that thing. He says he got it for security,” Tommy snorted.

 

“I’m guessing he’s hit you with it before?” Adam asked.

 

“Yeah. I’m so fucking sorry you’ve gotten dragged in to this mess,” Tommy sighed.

 

“Hey, none of that. I knew you were in trouble, I choose to come charging in. I knew I could have called the police once you’d been missing a day, but I didn’t want to wait to find out what had happened to you,” Adam explained, he knew he was almost irrational when it came to Tommy, but he just cared so much, he shouldn’t after one fucking night, but it looked like love at first sight was possible, because even though he shouldn’t, he loved Tommy.

 

“He wasn’t always this bad and I thought it was over after I got away. But he’d been looking for me. He set me up and brought me back here,” Tommy said, confirming what Adam had worked out himself, that Tommy had been lured back to his apartment.

 

“He was always abusive?” Adam asked, wishing he had punched Mr. Ratliff when he had the chance to earlier.

 

“Yeah, I mean he’d knock me around and stuff and then when I was fourteen, I got caught making out with a guy at school. He was a senior, so the school called our parent’s in. He was eighteen, anything more than the making out we did would have been illegal. We promised to knock it off, keep things platonic. It all seemed okay, until I got home.” Tommy bit his lips, his eyes slightly wide with remembered fear.

 

“He started beating you worse after that?” Adam asked.

 

“No, after that he kept me captive. I was allowed to go to school and then it was house arrest. I never went anywhere without him or without permission. He’d lock me in my room at night. Then one weekend, he had to go away so he brought me down here, tied me up the same way I am now. Less chains back then. He had a maid bring in water and food and a bottle to piss in, stuff like that. The beatings happened more often as well,” Tommy swallowed hard, it was pretty obvious that he wasn’t used to talking about his horrific past.

 

“Shit Tommy, and nobody noticed?” Adam couldn’t believe a father could do that to there own son. He couldn’t believe a mother could ignore that her husband was doing that to her child either.

 

“If they noticed, they never cared enough to do anything. I kept to myself mainly, tried to not give my dad anymore reasons to be mad at me. I was changing at school, I though I was alone. I always changed alone, so that guys didn’t accuse me of looking at them and to hide the marks. There was a young assistant gym teacher though. He saw me one day. My wrists were all bruised up and he saw before I could cover them up with sweat bands,” Tommy gave a hollow laugh, like he knew it wasn’t even a little funny, but it was either a laugh or a sob.

 

“Did he say something?” Adam really wanted to think that at least someone had tried to help Tommy when he’d been a kid dealing with his father’s abuse.

 

“Oh yeah, he said something alright. He though I was into BDSM or something. Said I should be careful who I let tie me up. A good Dom wouldn’t leave marks like that. Gave me the name of a club were I could meet guys. He never tried anything himself, it wasn’t like that. He showed me some porno. From rough to really hardcore. I liked it, ended up trying out the clubs first chance I got. But dad found out. Set up the cross your on, but chained me facing it. Whipped the shit out of my back and left me there. It got infected, I nearly died. He told the hospital I must have let someone do it. I guess that’s the whole story,” Tommy sighed.

 

“I guess there was no point telling the gym teacher what was really going on. People with money and power like your dad don’t get told to stop what they’re doing by teachers,” Adam sighed.

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. He was probably the only person I thought might believe me, but I couldn’t say anything without making things worse at home and they were bad enough already. It was pointless going to anyone else, I mean, who would believe a well respected lawyer kept his own kid locked up? I was a captive in my own home through highschool and after. And now I’m back,” Tommy said, tone bitter.

 

“He can’t just keep us both here,” Adam said with more confidence than he was feeling. It wasn’t like you could just let go the two people you kidnapped and ask them nicely not to tell anyone.

 

“I thought he wold kill anyone if they ever found up. He said this time that he’s never letting me go, he said that he’s going to keep me here forever. I think I’d rather die than be his captive again and I know this time I’m not ever going to be let out, not like I was when I went to school,” Tommy said, a hint of panic creeping into his voice.

 

“There is no way nobody will notice him keeping two guys captive in his basement. So, don’t talk like that, Tommy. Don’t give up and wish you were dead. Maybe you didn’t have anyone who cared about what happened to you before, but you do now. I care, I’ll figure something out,” Adam promised desperately, even though apart of him was terrified. Mr. Ratliff was clearly unhinged. He’d kept his son chained up in his mansion for being gay. He was probably capable of a lot, but Adam needed for Tommy not to give up.

 

“So, if we ever get unchained, still want to date me?” Tommy asked, smirking a little. Clearly he was going for humor. It was better than him wishing for death, so Adam could go with it.

 

“Hell, the second we are free, I’m taking you home and fucking you through the mattress,” Adam purred.

 

“Shit… most inappropriate time and place for a boner ever, thanks for that,” Tommy said and was that a slight shiver that went threw his body? Yeah, that was damn gratifying for Adam given the situation. He sort of wanted to pat himself on the back, only you know his hands were a little busy being chained to a wooden board. He blamed being kinda horny, despite the situation, on the fact that for him, handcuffs normally meant he was having an awesome night, his body was having trouble telling the difference between being kidnapped and held captive and good sex.

 

“Don’t mention being hard,” Adam grumbled.

 

“Why?” Tommy asked.

 

“I’m fucking horny,” Adam admitted threw gritted teeth.

 

“Seriously? You’re turned on now?” Tommy spluttered.

 

“It’s not my fault. I’m tied up, which yeah, normally I do the tying up, but still. My body thinks it’s gonna get some. And seeing you tied up? Yeah, doesn’t help. Yes, I’m aware that it’s fucked up that I can get horny right now, but hey, at least you’re getting to see how weird I am now, before we fuck,” Adam pointed out, only blushing a little.

 

“Freak. Maybe if we get out of this, you can tie me up. Give me some good memories to replace the ones I have,” Tommy suggested.

 

“Sounds like a plan. Once I’m done with you, you’re not ever going to think of this when someone mentions being tied up.” Adam would love to replace every single bad memory Tommy had with a good one. If they did get out of this, it was exactly what he planned to do. It seemed like a worthwhile life plan to him.

 

There was a creak and Adam saw Tommy’s whole body tense up. He saw why when Mr. Ratliff came down the stairs. He looked the same as he had before. For some reason, Adam thought a kidnapper should look less like a normal lawyer, but then plenty of people said lawyers were evil, so in this case, Adam agreed. Mr. Ratliff was probably beyond the kind of evil most people expected from a lawyer to be fair, screwing someone over in court wasn’t really even in the same league as holding your son and his lover captive just because you disapproved of his lifestyle.

 

“You’re awake, finally. I thought you would never wake up,” Mr. Ratliff said as if he were somehow lazy for not waking up sooner after being hit in the head. Well Adam had already guessed that the man was unhinged.

 

“Well, sorry if my napping was somehow an inconvenience to you, but some homophobic psychopath hit me in the head with a fucking baton,” Adam said icily, he heard a hiss of in drawn breath coming from Tommy and knew that the other man had never spoken back to his father. Tommy had been his father’s captive too long to ever stand up for himself and nobody else had ever done it for him. Until now, no matter what happened, Adam wanted Tommy to see at least once that there was someone willing to fight for him.

 

“You think you’re funny? I should have killed you already, but I though I’d teach my son a lesson. Show him what happens when he picks up trash like you. I knew he couldn’t be trusted to live alone, but he ran away from the hospital and hid from me. Let men like you use him like a whore.” Mr. Ratliff shook his head, moving closer to wear Adam was tied.

 

“He doesn’t need to be locked up. Do you know how fucked up you sound. He’s twenty-three, he can have sex if he wants. You have no right to keep him locked up like some prisoner,” Adam spat.

 

“He’s my son,” Mr. Ratliff said simply as if that explained everything, excused his behavior.

 

He walked off somewhere to Adam’s left where he couldn’t see, but he did hear Tommy gasp loudly.

 

“No dad, please don’t. Just leave him out of this. It’s my fault he’s here, please don’t take it out on him, punish me,” Tommy yelled.

 

“Be quiet Thomas, you’ve caused enough trouble.” Mr. Ratliff came back into view. He was holding a wooden cane, Tommy had gasped because he knew were his father kept his weapons. He wondered how many times he’d used them on Tommy and it made him feel sick.

 

“He hasn’t done anything wrong. It’s all you. You’re a sick fuck who should spend some of his money on a shrink,” Adam taunts not all that surprised when the cane gets drawn back and lands on his chest. It doesn’t hurt that badly through his shirt. Something that Mr. Ratliff clearly picks up on as he stalks even closer and rips Adam’s shirt open.

 

Tommy is quietly begging his dad to stop before it even starts. When the blows start it makes the pain easier to take. Knowing that if he’s being hurt, then Tommy’s safe. He’s also touched that Tommy cares enough about him to be willing to take his place. It makes the fiery pain in his chest almost tolerable.

 

It’s pretty clear that he’s not reacting enough for Mr. Ratliff tastes, the man’s clearly a sadist. Keeping his son locked up and beating him didn’t have shit to do with Tommy being gay and everything to do with a need to control his child. He liked hurting people, the punishment wasn’t about teaching a lesson, he wanted to cause pain and to break Tommy. Punishment was something Adam knew plenty about, he never inflicted serious pain or damage when punishing some one, that shit didn’t teach anything other than fear.

 

“Shut up Thomas. I don’t want to hear you begging for him. You’ll get yours when I finish with him,” Mr. Ratliff yells, losing his cool and throwing the cane to the ground. He stalks back out of view and there’s loud rustling noises. He’s looking for a new weapon. Adam fights to keep the fear from his face. The longer Mr. Ratliff works on breaking him, the longer Tommy is safe.

 

It gets harder to keep the fear hidden when he gets a look at what Mr. Ratliff is holding now. It’s a long leather whip and by the way Tommy’s yelling gets louder, turns to sobs, Adam knows it’s the whip that made Tommy’s back into a roadmap made up of scaring.

 

“I’m not afraid of you, nothing you can do will change that,” Adam lies.

 

“We’ll see if you feel that way by the time I finish with you. I’ll teach you not to touch what isn’t yours,” Mr. Ratliff hisses.

 

He can hear Tommy yelling and crying and he wants to tell him it’ll be okay, that he can survive this but he’s frozen. His heartbeat is too loud in his ears and all he can do is stare at the whip, wait for the first blow, the pain. He’s never been this helpless before and he hates that Tommy went threw this, is going to go through it again as his fathers captive. It takes him a moment to realize that there are suddenly other voices.

 

“Drop the weapon!” A voice booms and Adam looks to the stairs.

 

He’d never thought he’d be so happy to see a couple of cops, guns drawn, and heading towards him. He’s not exactly a law breaker; he’s also a fan of handcuffs and uniforms, but normally not the biggest fan of law enforcement officers as they tend not to approve of him. But right now, he could kiss them all.

 

Mr. Ratliff glances back, but he doesn’t drop the whip.

 

“Now sir! Drop the weapon right now!” The officer demands.

 

Instead of dropping the whip, Mr. Ratliff’s hand goes to the small of his back, under his jacket. Adam’s heart races even faster, if he has a gun, who will he aim it at? Turns out the cops aren’t even going to risk that. One of them fires, hitting Mr. Ratliff in the shoulder and his arm instantly falls to his side away from his back. Blood fly’s back, hitting Adam with a fine mist, Mr. Ratliff screams, dropping the whip in favor of grabbing his arm. A vicious part of Adam is pleased, clearly he can dish out the pain, but he can’t take it for shit. Adam really hopes it hurts.

 

It’s a blur of men in uniforms running around after that, they handcuff Mr. Ratliff, despite the man’s loud protests that he’s hurt and threats about suing them all. He gets ignored, it seems no matter how good a lawyer he is, it won’t be enough this time, especially if the look on one of the cops face, when he pulls a gun out of Mr. Ratliff’s pants is anything to go by.

 

Adam can hardly stand when someone finds the key and lets him down, his legs are as wobbly as a newborn fowl, but he doesn’t wait for them to get back to normal. He stumbles over to Tommy as another officer lets him down, pulling the blonde into his chest even though his skin is throbbing and burning. He pulls him even closer when he feels how hard he’s shaking. Adam doesn’t let them separate them, not when the ambulances come, not when they have to be interviewed. He doesn’t have to be brave anymore and now he just feels like a shaky mess. He feels so damn jumpy and he was only held captive for a couple of hours. He honestly doesn’t know how Tommy survived years of being a prisoner. It takes a level of strength, of bravery, that blows him away.

 

When there are no more questions they have to answer right now, the seconded Brad appears, he’s crying and he hugs them both, clinging tight in a way he hasn’t done in years. Adam pats his back, tries to make soothing noises even though his own nerves are still raw. He takes comfort in being able to hold his bestfriend and his boyfriend, he’d believed he might not live past today, so he’s all for enjoying the simple pleasures in life.

 

“I got worried when your phone went to voicemail. Called in a favour, got some cops to Tommy’s place, the blood, what I knew it was enough to get them to where you were,” Brad explained when Adam asked how the cops had known they needed rescuing, not that he was complaining even a little.

 

“Why did a cop owe you a favor?” Adam asks, he didn’t even know Brad knew any cops, but then today’s been a weird day, he didn’t know lawyers kept captives, he thought they saved the twistedness for the court room, he’d been very wrong.

 

“I blew him one time, he got called away before he could reciprocate, he owed me,” Brad shrugged.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier that you’re good at giving head and I’m including when we dated,” Adam says and it startles a laugh out of both the smaller men.

 

They go back to his apartment, Tommy not wanting to go back to his for obvious reasons and Brad not quiet ready to let them out of his sight. Adam really doesn’t mind, he’s not ready to be alone. They order takeout and when he’s grabbing plates, he notices the breakfast dishes he didn’t do that morning, back when he’d been mad thinking maybe Tommy was blowing him off. It didn’t seem like only a day had passed since then, so much seemed to happen in his time with Tommy, one night to fall in love, one day being held captive by a mad man. He hoped they managed to slow things down after this.

 

Surprisingly it does, Brad goes home the next day. They talk to the cops more, There’ll be a trail, but everyone seems sure that Mr. Ratliff will be going to jail, there are a bunch of charges, kidnap, assault, stuff about holding them against there will. Tommy wants to sell his apartment, can’t face going back even to pack his things. Brad offers to pack for him, Adam offers him a place to stay until he finds somewhere or flat out as long as he wants. He knows he wants Tommy and theirs nothing like being held captive and almost dying, they all know what that gun was for, to give him the balls to ask Tommy to move in, when they’ve known each other for less than a week. Tommy looks a little surprised when he excepts. Brad doesn’t look surprised at all when they tell him. He’s a little smug over setting them up together. Still, when he brings over all of Tommy’s stuff and then leaves them to unpack, Adam’s grinning.

 

“You look happy,” Tommy smiles.

 

“That’d be cos’ I am, you’re here and that makes me very happy,” Adam says, walking over to the blonde and pulling him into his arms. Loving how Tommy just melts against his body. So trusting with him despite the fact that years of varying levels of captivity at the hands of his father, understandably leaving him with trust issues. Honestly, Adam doesn’t know how Tommy isn’t more fucked up. Thinks it must be through sheer force of will.

 

“I’m glad I make you happy. Most guys would run to the hills if their boyfriend’s turned out to have psycho dads,” Tommy mumble’s in to his chest.

 

“Well, I’m not most guys and you’re worth putting up with psycho relatives for. Should we get to work?” Adam asks.

 

“No,” Tommy shakes his head.

 

“Ummm… okay, if you like all the boxes that much,” Adam laughed.

 

“You know I hate the mess, but right now, I don’t want to unpack. I want you to take me to bed and show me how that day should have gone. If we’d woken up together,” Tommy said, face coming out of hiding, arms looping around his neck and lips so close as he talks.

 

“Damn, you really know how to get me going, Tommy Joe,” Adam groaned, pulling Tommy as close to him as he could with the barrier of clothes.

 

“Then do something about it,” Tommy goaded.

 

“Don’t make me spank you,” Adam warned feeling the blonde shiver against him, wide blown pupils making it clear that it was from lust not fear. Adam knew he had to be careful not to cross certain lines, especially so close to Tommy’s last stint being held captive. People didn’t just magically get over abuse because somebody loved them, it was going to take work.

 

He couldn’t help kissing Tommy when their lips were this close, he tried to keep it chaste and sweet, but Tommy wasn’t having any of it. He pushed closer, parted his lips, his tongue flicking out to taste Adam’s bottom lip. He could resist many things, but he wasn’t strong when it came to resisting Tommy. He parted his lips, licking his way into the blonde’s mouth.

 

Tommy moaned into the kiss and it made Adam’s knees feel weak. He loved how open the other man was with him, passionate and tender. He’d kept a surprising amount of a laid back, gentle nature. He trusted Adam as well, which was amazing to him, Adam didn’t know if he could do the same if he had lived life as a captive.

 

“Let’s go to bed,” Tommy said, pulling back from the kiss, panting hot puffs of air against his face, clearly unwilling to separate.

 

“Damn, I want to, I really want to, but are you sure?” As much as backing off of an offer like that would suck, it has nothing on what losing Tommy would do to him and so he’s not about to risk letting Tommy go faster than he’d planned and regret it. He didn’t want Tommy to have one fucking regret when it came to him.

 

“I want you, I’ve never been so fucking sure about anything in my whole damn life. So take me to bed now,” Tommy said firmly before dipping his head to suck a mark into Adam’s neck. Right in front were nobody could miss the hickey. Clearly Tommy could be a little possessive as well. Adam liked it. He shifted his grip on Tommy and through the other man over his shoulder.

 

“Fuck Adam, what are you doing?” Tommy yelped as Adam fireman carried him into the bedroom.

 

“Taking you to bed,” Adam said simply.

 

He dumped Tommy on the bed as gently as he could, but the other man still bounced a little and Adam had to hold in a laugh.

 

“Well, that was romantic,” Tommy grumbled as Adam took hold of his feet and pulled the blonde’s shoes off.

 

“We can do romantic if you want baby, all nice and slow, dinner, maybe candles,” Adam drawled, crawling over Tommy on the bed till they were face to face, his body hovering over his soon to be lovers.

 

“Fuck slow, I’m not hungry, and candles? Maybe another time if you want to try that, but right now, I just need you,” Tommy said, already pushing at their clothing.

 

Adam would have made a joke about being eager, but he felt the same and between them, they made short work of their clothes, throwing things to the floor in their hurry to get naked, to feel skin against skin. Tommy was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, Adam wanted to memorize every inch of skin by sight and feel. He wanted to learn every place that made him squirm and beg, he’d never been as excited about learning every aspect of a new lover as he was with Tommy.

 

They kissed hungrily, deep, hot kisses that had Adam panting and hard, grinding down into the slight body beneath him. A kiss had never been this intoxicating before. Tommy’s pink lips were like some new drug and Adam just couldn’t get enough, leaving them to draw breath even for a second seemed like centuries. Tommy was bolder with his touches and caresses than Adam had though he would be, but it seemed he had lost all inhibitions. They kissed, hands running over skin, touches changing from soft to rough without any warning, but never inflicting real pain or damage. When he bit almost too hard at Tommy’s nipple, he licked the pink skin to sooth it, watched Tommy moan, arch up into his touch.

 

“Adam, please, I need more, I want you to fuck me, need you to make me yours,” Tommy begged. A naked being Tommy was really something to see, Adam didn’t think he could turn him down even if he wanted to and he didn’t want to.

 

He didn’t want to let go of Tommy, so he rolled them both over, closer to the edge of the bed so that he could reach the bedside table and some lube. Once he had found it and a condom, he repositioned them again, getting Tommy comfortable on the bed, whilst he made himself comfortable between the blonde’s legs. He slicked up his fingers, a part of him wanted to rim Tommy until he was open loose and begging, but that would have to wait. It would take longer than he wanted and right now, he needed Tommy open, didn’t want to hurt him, but he wanted in him as soon as was possible.

 

“Tell me if you need me to stop,” Adam says softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Tommy’s lips. He hopes the blonde knows he means it, that he cares more about Tommy’s comfort in this than he cares about his dick. Submitting might be a natural instinct for Tommy, but the abuse he went threw tainted his ability to trust, to give himself over completely to another person. Adam wants to prove that Tommy is right to trust him.

 

He starts slow, just one finger edging in, he knows its been a while for Tommy, had thought he’d realized what going so long without a lover would mean, but he wasn’t completely prepared. Tommy is virgin tight and Adam isn’t a small guy. He practically whimpers at the thought of how it’s going to feel being inside of Tommy.

 

He forces himself not to hurry even though Tommy is begging him to do exactly that. Adam won’t do it though, not even when Tommy pouts at him, calls him a tease. He just makes sure the next time his fingers slide in that he hits Tommy’s prostate, he keeps his fingers there for a little while rubbing gently until Tommy is alternating between sobbing in pleasure and cussing him out. If this were a scene he might gag Tommy as punishment for that dirty mouth, but right now, it’s just him, with his boyfriend, for the first time and he wants to hear every word, every sound. They have plenty of time to play power games, to explore their roles as sub and Dom, but not tonight.

 

When he’s sure Tommy really is ready, he’s been claiming he was since Adam got the first finger all the way in, he rolls on the condom and coats his dick with lube. Jacking it even to put the lube on is a relief to his over sensitized flesh, his dick needs friction, needs to be in Tommy. They’ve waited long enough.

 

As desperate as he is to be buried balls deep in Tommy, he’s not going to rush this, he’s managed to be patient so far, he won’t fuck it up now. He kisses Tommy mainly because he really likes kissing the blonde, but a little so he won’t have to hear Tommy pleading for him to just give it to him. Adam’s moving maybe a millimeter at a time and now that Tommy can’t ask for more verbally, he’s letting his body talk instead. Adam has to hold his hips to stop him from pushing down on Adam’s cock. Once his pelvic is touching Tommy’s, he breaks the kiss panting over how fucking good it feels. He has to concentrate so that he doesn’t cum, just from the feel of Tommy wrapped tightly around his cock.

 

“Fuck, Adam, fuck me please, fucking move, need you to move, shit,” Tommy moaned and he was the most wonton thing Adam had ever had in his bed, desperate for it, but not in a pathetic desperate for any sex way. Tommy wanted him and he was going to get him.

 

He rolled his hips, starting a slow grind that had Tommy moaning and clutching at his back. When he was sure that he wouldn’t hurt the blonde, Adam began thrusting. Fast strong thrusts that bordered on rough, but had Tommy yelling out his name in between broken swear words and pleas for more. He couldn’t seem to deny Tommy anything.

 

It’s important to him that he makes there first time together good for Tommy, but he can hardly focus anymore. His brain has shut down and his body has taken over. He’s pounding into Tommy’s smaller body so hard, he’s sure they will both have bruises on there hips come morning, but Tommy isn’t complaining about the rough treatment. He can’t seem to get enough of it. Adam knows he can’t last much longer, he can feel a tightness in his stomach and his balls feel hot and swollen, he’s never been in someone who was tight as Tommy or who took it as well. The dirty, filthy things falling from Tommy’s lips are getting to him as well. But he doesn’t want to cum first, it’s almost a point of pride.

 

Kissing Tommy, he wraps one hand around his dick. The blonde mewls into his mouth and can’t seem to decide what way to thrust anymore, into his hand or his dick. Adam pins his hip and helps him find a rhythm, feels the spurt of pre-cum that spills out when he pins the other man. One hand jacking his cock, Adam slides the other up into Tommy’s hair. He grabs a fistful, tugging hard. Almost instantly, Tommy is arching, his whole back lifting up off the bed with the force of his orgasm. Adam feels cum splatter over his chest and Tommy’s tight channel milking his cock, he gets one, maybe two thrusts in after that before his dick is jerking and he’s coming as well.

 

He couldn’t stop kissing Tommy even after his orgasm ended, he was careful not to slump down onto Tommy, he could be considerate, but he couldn’t end the kiss or pull out yet. He wasn’t ready to lose the connection. Eventually the kisses slowed to nothing more than pecks and he slowly pulled out of Tommy’s body. He threw away the condom before helping Tommy up so that they could both go shower. They kissed under the hot spray, but it was lazy, sated without any of their earlier urgency. They got into pajamas and slipped back into bed. Adam pulled Tommy against him, nipping at his ear lobe before nuzzling his neck.

 

“That was amazing. I’m never leaving your bed, so I hope you liked it,” Tommy smiled, his hand toying with Adam’s chest.

 

“You never have to leave unless you want to,” Adam said, kissing the top of Tommy’s head, breathing in the soft scent of his freshly washed hair.

 

“Cool, I’m staying then, but we can unpack tomorrow,” Tommy tells him.

 

“Sure baby. You tired?” Adam asks.

 

“Not yet, but I will be,” Tommy smirks and his hand slides down Adam’s chest, under the covers till it’s circling the base of his cock.

 

“Fuck, you’re gonna be a handful, I can tell. Good job, I like pushy subs.” Adam groans as Tommy starts moving his hand.

 

“I’m more than just a handful, just like you,” Tommy says with a wicked smirk. He moves then, sliding down the bed until he’s under the covers.

 

“I really need to thank Brad for setting us up. It was his best idea ever.” Adam smiles from the shift in the covers, he thinks Tommy might have nodded in agreement. It’s hard to tell though considering what happens a second later. Hot and wet, Tommy’s mouth slides down over his dick, taking him to the root.

 

“Fuck, Thank you isn’t enough. I’m buying him a present,” Adam moans, fighting not to thrust into the perfect feeling of Tommy’s mouth tight around his cock.

 

This time he cannot miss Tommy’s response, the little shit chuckles. Adam can feel the vibrations and they make his eyes role back in his head. Kidnapping aside, he really really owes Brad.


End file.
